Our long term objectives encompass improved utility of breath analyzers for measurement of treatment compliance by various means including provision of enhanced capability for successive determinations of a person's alveolar breath alcohol content over extended time intervals. Toward that end the front-end breath sampling apparatus has been identified as preeminent among subsystems requiring new technological approaches for improvement of breath analyzers as automated data acquisition systems. The specific aim of the Phase I research is an experimental exploration of the feasibility of adapting a new roller/gear pump concept to create a miniature gas sampling rotary pump for micro-processor control of metered flow in breath alcohol measurement equipment. That six months effort is expected to yield a laboratory prototype instrument component having great utility for use in a large variety of clinical and analytical equipments. In addition to use in such instruments, including breath alcohol meters and analyzers, other air monitor applications also have very significant commercial potential as evidenced by increasing need for field air sampling to sense atmospheric pollutants and hazardous workplace conditions such as in mines.